Duran Raglan
Duran Raglan Durandal or Duran Raglan is the team leader of the Freshmen Team of New Beacon Academy, Team DARK. His teammate is the hyper active Alice Vermillion. He is described as a bit of a anti-social once you first meet him. Biography Duran was born in Vale during the "Ten Year Reconstruction" of the City of Vale by a single mother by the name Sarah "Crimson" Raglan. He never knew his father as he vanished some time before his birth. His mother Sarah Raglan, retired from being a huntress to solely focus on being in his life. Which was actually successful as Duran can't recall a time when she wasn't involved in his life. Duran considered his mother the highlight of his childhood life as they moved to a private island similar to Patch. He was happy with his life....before it was taken away from him one dreadful night. Attack on the Raglan Estate and the Path of the Huntsman On his seventh birthday, a group of bandits attacked the Raglan Estate while Duran was in the living room with his mother. He was told to run upstairs to his room....where he ran into a dreadful individual with pink eyes and orange hair. The bandit brought him back downstairs forcing his mother to surrender. He was then forced to endure listening to his mother's torture locked up in a cage in a room next to her all night in the basement. Come time at some point of the night, he was reunited with his mother as the bandits left them, leaving them as they lit the island house ablaze. Duran survived the fire due to his mother using what Aura she had left to force his to awaken, sadly this killed his mother in the process. A nearby huntress who was a friend of his mothers came to the burning building to rescue the family. But only the young Duran survived the fire as his mother, Sarah Raglan died to her injuries and the smoke. The young Duran was adopted into the Taker Family by Grace Taker, a friend and teammate of his mother and his mother's funeral. It took awhile as he was deeply scarred by the event that transpired that night. But in time, he slightly healed and decided to become a huntsman in the memory of his mother's sacrifice. Personality Duran is defined as an individual who has a poor disposition, to put it mildly. Duran is shown to be an introverted person, keeping his distance from others to an extent. He comes off as an stoic individual who is slightly rude to others as he tends to speak his mind no matter how harsh the truth. He has come to be accustomed to getting what he want, regardless whatever it takes to get it. He is not one to start a conversation, but he carries a bit of sass with him as he is prone to insults. It also seems that Duran has a bit of a "renegade" streak about him. He usually doesn't do well with following orders that easily and tends to go against them if there's no point to them as he has a problem with working with orders. This makes him out to be unlikable within the group, and only few people seem to like or admire this side of him. Despite this crude demeanor he carries, Duran is known to be a "Protector" among those of his peers, or those who have known him long enough. he deeply cares for his friends and is willing to go through great lengths to protect them, even if he has to fight the battle on his own. Semblance : Heat Drive or Heat Manipulation Duran's semblance Heat Drive involves focusing his Aura into being able to generate an intense vast amount of heat up to a max of 1425-1540 degrees Celsius, mostly from his hands. This allows him to perform offensive attacks and burn his foes without the use of actual fire. He can even create focused blasts of heat energy he can fire at foes from his hands. His trademark use of his semblance is his ability to transfer the heat energy he generates into objects he is currently holding, mainly his sword Crimson Spiral as he heats up the cutting edge. He can also generate heat into his hands and feet to performing fire powered hand to hand combat techniques. But still, despite this semblance's effectiveness, Duran has to be careful into how much heat he generates. Too much heat will cause injuries or otherwise damage his Aura Barrier. If he heat radiation is too hot, he can't just turn it off. He has to slowly bring down the temperature until it's safe enough to shut off.\ Crimson Spiral ( Hand Cannon Gun Blade ) Duran's weapon of choice is the red crimson scimitar gunblade known as Crimson Spiral. It is made out of a specialized metal alloy, which prevents wearing, cracking, or burn rusts as he uses his semblance. Crimson Spiral is a handed curved scimitar sword suited for Duran's fast paced attacks. The thumb press on the back of the handle of the blade. Just simply pressing the trigger will cause the gun to fire when in gun mode. To have it shift from sword to gun mode, Duran presses and holds the trigger for several seconds. In gun mode it serves as a hand cannon allowing high powered shots similar to a outlaw's revolver. It is noted that the Crimson Spiral is actually his mother's sword. It was originally severely damaged after the Bandit Attack, but thanks to both Grace Taker and Duran Raglan, it was reformed into the Gunblade it is now. Trivia * Duran's actual name is Durandal Raglan. He prefers Duran. * Duran has a short temper that involves sudden violent bursts of anger. * Duran doesn't really get along well with his teammate, Kira Tabito. * Growing up with Grace, Duran helped out at the diner. As a result, Duran has become an excellent cook but doesn't tell anybody.